


Tony

by Ronnieivan



Category: Mumbai Police (movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnieivan/pseuds/Ronnieivan





	Tony

"Tony," he looks up and there's no one there. Just the ghost of a whisper. He sighs and closes his eyes. It has been two weeks since he had been in this place, imprisoned for killing his best friend and only Anie has come to visit him. His memories had not returned either, which is a blessing since he is spared the pain of wishing so and so would come to visit. And he was able to stand her weeping and suppressed sobs and recriminations a lot better.  
And yet, he wishes he would come. Would call him Tony. No one else calls him that. He has been Antony all his life. Not even their mother has called him Tony, Anie had told him. He has not had a single friend who called him Tony.   
He tries not to think of the only man who ever did. He should have thought being an amnesiac would make him forget what it was to be in love. But apparently it did not. He had kicked out the one man who meant more than everything in his momentary panic. Discovering he was gay had been a shock to him. But now he wishes he would come visit at least. Not that he had any right to keep wishing that. But he did.  
"Tony," he opens his eyes again, knowing there won't be anyone there.   
"Antony," the cell door opens and Farhan steps in.  
"You have been bailed," says he.  
"By whom?" Antony asks, already knowing the answer. It has to be Anie or Farhan. He can't explain to himself the disappointment pooling in the pit of his stomach.  
"He's waiting outside," says Farhan.  
"He?" Antony is confused now.  
"Your airline pilot," says Farhan, the disapproval in his voice evident and his brows drawn together in an almost frown.  
Antony smiles for the first time in two weeks.


End file.
